The Potter-Slytherin Connection
by Otspock
Summary: Harry's travel into the past brings along startling discoveries-Who was Lord Slytherin really?


In recent history, the Potter family has encountered turmoil and strife. Most of it coming at the hands of the Slytherin heir, Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Charlus and Doreen Potter as well as their son James and his wife Lily were all victims of the self-styled Lord Voldemort. While he didn't lose his life to the psycho, Harry Potter lost his childhood and innocence to that war. Three generations lost to the Slytherin line.

However, recent revelations reveal that the Slytherin-Potter connection goes back much further than the 20th century. In fact, it begins when a renowned Harry Potter met the renowned Salazar Slytherin.

The trudge to the castle was made with heavy steps that matched his heavy heart. What had been a joyous occasion two years ago was met with reluctance and denial. Looking down at the bundle in his arms, Harry Potter could not understand why his wife, Ginny, wasn't happy with the news of an impending arrival. While Harry loved Ginny, James Sirius Potter was his world, his reason for living.

Harry had noticed in the past year how much Ginny had been withdrawing from him and their son. It had been two years since James' birth, three since Voldemort's defeat. Harry was now 21, Ginny was 20. Harry had settled in to the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after an extensive two year worldwide training regimen, all of which Ginny had accompanied him for. Now that they were home, though, she seemed restless, unhappy wither son and her husband's job.

Sighing, Harry continued up to the castle, a smile quirking his lips as the doors opened of their own accord. As always when he came to Hogwarts, he felt welcomed as he came home. That feeling rapidly fell away as he was greeted by a mob as soon as he came into the entrance hall.

It wasn't the big crowd blocking his path that worried hi, he'd gotten used to the phenomenon since his defeat of Voldemort. No, it was the fact that each participant had a wand in their hand that put him on edge.

"I need you to stop right there, Mr. Potter." The ring leader of the group made himself known, surprising Harry-It was Amos Diggory. Looking at the rest he couldn't recognize most of them, however a few of them were known to him: Colin Creevey, Molly Weasley an Andromeda Tonks were the ones that stood out the most. Tin the entrance way to the rest of the castle, apart from the rest, McGonagall was huffing as if she'd just arrived after running all the way from her office.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to stop them Mr. Potter. I just now discovered what they intended to do." She told him with sadness in her eyes.

Clutching James closer to him, he stared at Diggory. "If you'll notice the runes on the floor surrounding you, you will find yourself unable to leave them. " The man started. "After many years, we've finally found a way to send someone into the past. Since you didn't stop He-Who-Must –Not –Be –Named before our loved ones died, you have been elected for the job. The runes have been configured so that you will arrive at a time when Salazar Slytherin was just coming into power so that you can end his line and his reign of terror will never have a chance to blossom." Silence met his explanation. Harry just couldn't believe it. Time travel?

"What about my wife, my kids?"

"You will never see them again. There is no coming back from where you are going."

"Why are you doing this? Has this even been tested before?"

"There have been accounts of people going back in time using this rune pattern. Just get there, kill Slytherin, and know that you parents will be alive, and so will all of your friends that you lost in the war."

"You have to undo the runes. There is no way that I am taking my son on a journey that you don't even know for sure will be successful."

"I am afraid that you have no choice. The runes were activated as soon as you stepped into them and you will be on your way any minute now." As soon as this sentence was over, a blinding flash of light appeared. Harry fell unconscious and as the light disappeared, so did he.

As the trials tell, the aurors stormed the castle as soon as Harry Potter disappeared. Everyone involved in his disappearance was arrested, tried and convicted in the court of law. To their disappointment, their loved ones did not come back to life. Instead, they had to live the rest of their lives with the fact that they had most likely had condemned the last two Potters to death as they were never heard from again.


End file.
